It is believed that the subject matter of the present invention is classifiable in class 214. This invention is an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,140. The disclosure in said patent is incorporated herein by reference. The improvement of the present invention over the lift truck disclosed in said patent is primarily in the structure to counterbalance any load supported by the mast lifting arms.